looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is the only television channel to air The Looney Tunes Show in the United States. Its programming mostly consists of cartoons, as the name implies, but the channel has aired a couple of live-action shows. The Looney Tunes Show is rated TV-PG on the network and isn't a Cartoon Network Original, but is an acquisition from their close friends at Warner Bros. The Looney Tunes Show premiered on Tuesday, May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network with an episode called Best Friends, following months of extensive advertisements starting in late January of that year. Scheduling The show aired consistently on Tuesdays throughout its first season on the network. After a long delay that lasted almost a calendar year during a transition in between the first and second season and declining ratings, the show was moved to a different time slot for incoming live action show, Level Up. After Level Up was cancelled, The Looney Tunes Show aired the rest of its premieres at its usual 8:00PM EST slot, until the final episode, which was delayed for over a year, ultimately airing on August 31, 2014 at 6:30PM EST. Website DVDs Quickly after the release, the first DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One with the four debuting episodes, Best Friends, Members Only, The Jailbird and Jailbunny and The Fish and Visitors for $14.97, which was released on September 27, 2011. A second DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Two with the four next episodes, Monster Talent, Reunion, Casa de Calma and Devil Dog for $14.98, which was released on December 6, 2011. A third DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Three with the four next episodes, The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Eligible Bachelors, Peel of Fortune and Double Date for $14.97, which was released on March 13, 2012. There Goes the Neighborhood, a fourth DVD, featured the rest of the episodes from the first season, for $19.97. It was released on July 10th, 2012. iTunes Seasons Both seasons of The Looney Tunes Show are available in their entirety on iTunes. The Looney Tunes Show Season 1.png|'Season 1' 26 Episodes Per Episode (SD) - $1.99 Per Episode (HD) - $2.99 Entire Season (SD) - $39.99 Entire Season (HD) - $49.99 The Looney Tunes Show Season 2.png|'Season 2' 26 Episodes Per Episode (SD) - $1.99 Per Episode (HD) - $2.99 Entire Season (SD) - $39.99 Entire Season (HD) - $49.99 Merrie Melodies All of the season one songs, aside from Chintzy are available separately as singles for $0.99 each. Lts.png|'Season 1' 18 Songs Per Song - $1.29 Entire Album - $7.99 Season 2 Album.png|'Season 2' 10 Songs Per Song - $0.99 Entire Album - $5.99 Ratings Rebrands *'Check It! Era (June 2010-May 2013)': This was the first look that The Looney Tunes Show had. The Check It! era featured a new logo for the first time since 2004. Instead of the slanted squares to create the "C" and "N", the network went to two normal squares to create the "C" and "N" in the same color pattern as the previous icon. The coming up next bumper for the series was the classic Looney Tunes for the first few months, but would later change. This rebrand and era featured coming up next bumpers, bumpers featuring a couple squares as a different type of action happens in each one and promotional bumpers. *'Meme Era (May 2013-September 2014)': This was the second look that The Looney Tunes Show had. Most commercial breaks have a meme-like picture of a moment of the series and a caption saying "FAIL" or "RAGE QUIT" etc. The coming up next bumper featured three types of Bugs (in yellow, pink and blue) in a 3D square that is moving in a circle. Special Rebrands *'20th Anniversary (October 2012)': As part of the month-long celebration of the network's birthday, there were special bumpers that featured each and every show in the network, including The Looney Tunes Show. Characters interacted like they did back in the 2004-2006 City era in under ten commercials. Category:Content